Naruto The Pirate
by MisterWriter1994
Summary: Naruto Dies couple week after War and he gets send to one piece world.The Harem is this list here: Naruto/Hinata,Killer bee/dark Tashigi,Fu/dark Onigumo,Utakata/dark Alvida, Han/Hina,Roshi/dark Laki, Yagura/dark Miss Goldenweek,Yugito Nii/Dark Rob Lucci,Gaara/dark Sadi-chan. It's a Giant Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Introduction''

Adventure/romance story

I will follow one piece story arcs, skip some arc and add some new arcs and I will follow some episode.

About how Naruto get transported to one piece world after he gets killed, and little bit of prototype.

I will make probably more than 100 chapters.

Naruto will have this list of items:

Sword: Kubikiribōchō, Samehada.

Powers:

6 Level Tailed Beast transformation (It's something i added to transformation of tailed beasts)-(It will be revealed later)

Other powers:

Tree type of Haki

Prototype (normal powers) and I added some new powers (gonna get them along the way).

Drunken Fist (when drunk)

Pirate Crew:

He will have 10 individuals on his crew in total

Other Item:

Scrolls (for sealing and carry stuff inside)

Black Spear of Sea (Ship twice bigger than Moby Dick, ship has a hangar) (ship looks like spear and made out bio-mass), he has a figurehead is a roaring fox head, with cross-bone.

Ship Contains: 11 boats, 11 bikes (unveil them under some certain battle)

Flag (is fox head in flame)

Vulcan Mini-gun (Bullets in Metal Backpack on the Back)

**I don't own anything**

Next Chapter ''War, Love, Death''

**Author Note:**

**I will Post as soon as I finish with chapter.**

**You can review, review make me happy.**

**The happier I am, the faster I will write and post**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''War, Love, Death''

Naruto stabs Sasuke with kitana and saying: This is end for you crazy uchiha, go rest in hell.

Then he takes kitana out of his skull and sees Kohona 11 running to him while saying: The War, it's finally over.

Hinata's heart fluttered, Naruto was alive!

"I see that you've finally returned, Naruto-kun" she said with a smile, knowing how happy Hinata was now.

"Yes, i-i-i-t's v-v-very n-n-n-nice to see you again" Hinata stuttered, something she thought she had outgrown. Guess not.

"Yeah, likewise" Naruto answered awkwardly.

He couldn't help look at Hinata. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

Sakura rushes to Naruto to see a dead Sasuke, she was shocked.

Sakura screams and saying: what have you done dobe?

Naruto saying: Killed him, he didn't want to surrender.

Sakura saying: Who asked you to!?, you stupid idiot.

Everyone looked at her and though: after all she still loves him, even after he tried to kill her before.

All Kages looks at Naruto and trough: He really gonna be Hokage one day, he look really like his father.

But he surpassed his father powers and lives up to his reputation, and surpassed his technique.

Then Raikage says: The 4 Ninja War is over, but where is Bee!?

Then rubbles besides of him start to move then man rises up, bee starting to say: I am right here bro, no need to scream like beast.

A kick Bee on the head and saying: Don't fool around Bee.

Bee takes fist and saying: I got nothing but respect and they bump fist.

Then the voice saying: Oh B you are all right, that really awesome.

B turns around to see Naruto and saying: of course B can't be taken down so easy, and eight okto pops is still in the game.

2 years has passed since the end of 4 Ninja War

News from Kohona Village

Tsunade has retired and Naruto was promoted to Hokage

Today was the day when Naruto supposed to marry Hinata

Flashback

2 days after the 4 ninja war was over, Naruto was summoned to Hyūga compound.

Naruto has come to compound, where Neji led him to Hiashi room.

Then he knocked on the door, voice said ''enter'' door opened.

They entered room, where a man was sitting behind the desk like Hokage.

Neji said: Naruto-sama has come.

The man said: ah Naruto sit here, Neji would you please leave us.

Neji said: of course, and he locked the door.

Hiashi said: Naruto u probably wonder why I summoned you here?

Naruto said: something important I guess.

Hiashi said: Indeed your father and I agreed that you will marry one of my daughters, I know that you very good friend with Hinata and that she got crush for you.

Naruto said: if I am too merry her, it will be of her own choice.

Hiashi nodded and says: you can ask her now, she is in her room.

Hiashi led Naruto to Hinata room and knocked on the door saying: may I come in.

Voice said: yes father, what it is.

Door opened and Hinata saw father and Naruto standing.

Hiashi said: Naruto got something to ask you

Naruto sat down on one knee took Hinata hand and said: Hinata will you marry me.

Hinata flushed and said: we can't marry yet, we are not 18.

Naruto answered: Hiashi said we can marry in 2 year.

Hinata said: then my answer is yes, I will marry you in 2 year.

Then she jumped up like little girl

Flashback end

Naruto was standing at altar waiting for Hinata.

There was tons of guest including Kages

Then door opened and Hinata comes in pretty white dress, Hiashi leading her to the altar.

Naruto said: you look beautiful Hinata.

Hinata answered: thank you, you don't look bad yourself.

Priest started to read: We are all gathered here today to honor these 2 in holy metramony, if somebody has anything to say why these this 2 shouldn't get marry or hold their silent forever.

Priest said: do you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze take Hinata Hyūga to be your beloved wife''I do''and do you Hinata Hyūga take Naruto to be your husband''I do' 'I now pronounce you Man and ….. .

Suddenly Naruto Body exploded sanding piece to guest, then the voice sound from up: ha ha, demon is finally dead.

Everybody looked up and saw Sakura

Hinata said: are you the one who did this, you sneaky little bitch.

Sakura answered: yes, that jacket dobe wore is made out exploding tags and you cannot save him now.

Hinata screamed: get that Bitch; I will kill you if she escapes from you.

Anbu black-ops jumped out guests and apprehended Sakura

A day later Sakura was standing at hanging ground, with rope around her neck

Hinata asked: do you have anything to say for yourself.

Sakura answered: Demon killer my Sasuke, I did village a favor.

Hinata said: Sasuke was a traitor and so are you ''his whore'', join with him in hell now.

Hinata gave signal to hang the bitch, one second and she was dead

The End

**I do not owe anything**

Next Chapter' 'Changes, Favor, Profession, Power-up''

**Author Note:**

**Reviews are kind of low; I think no one cares about this story.**

**(Do you know how hard it is to write a story,people saying:i need to make my chapters bigger).**

**Next Chapter will come very soon**


End file.
